


爱情故事

by niyoo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyoo/pseuds/niyoo
Summary: 某大盾后知后觉的单相思





	爱情故事

**Author's Note:**

> 队2背景，说了你可能不信是手它先动的，故事系列第一季

 

无论过去多久，史蒂夫总觉得自己与这个时代格格不入，他穿着安德玛拿着智能手机但他的心仍停滞在七十年前。  
最初苏醒时那种震惊与惶然的心绪慢慢褪去，空缺了七十年份的知识花去了他不少时间。娜塔莎笑他像是个老年人，搞不懂手机不会发推特，他只能无奈地耸耸肩——的确如此。  
他准备了一个小本子，把听到的新鲜玩意记在上面，比如乔布斯、泰国菜、星战还有晨跑遇到的退伍小哥山姆·威尔逊提到的《黑手煞星》。  
下班之后史蒂夫便开始无所事事，他坐在电车里恍恍惚惚地穿过一个又一个街区。飞驰的电车掠过背后的一栋栋高楼大厦，把那些高大身影制作出来的阴影投射在走道里，夕阳的余晖此时通常已经转为冷色，那些规则的四边形方块投射在史蒂夫的脚背上。影子一个接一个地飞速掠过，让他有种踩在时光穿梭的激流中的错觉。  
娜塔莎好奇像他这样的老年人平时的闲暇时光是怎么打发的。  
晒太阳和喝茶？她说着，笑得没心没肺。  
说的对，我经常晒太阳，是时候试着喝点茶了。他耸了耸肩。  
她愣了一秒，似乎是在回味这个蹩脚的冷笑话，然后笑得更厉害。  
史蒂夫看着她，默默地把自己在茶室看老人们打桥牌的事情咽了下去——不然她可能会笑得背过气去。  
他去银行开新账户，总觉得银行职员看自己的眼神古怪，对方看到他的出生日期后还引起了一阵骚动，史蒂夫还记得当时那人看傻子一样的表情。照着说明书学会使用洗衣机的那天他为自己开了一罐啤酒庆祝，接着他想一鼓作气学会电脑的使用，结果把所有文件弄的乱七八糟。  
还好无论何时拳头是不会变的，子弹和枪也一样。  
老哥，有一天他对着自己的盾牌说，现在你是陪伴我最久的了。  
说完他就觉得自己变得有点神经质了，这绝对是上星期他们逼着自己看美国队长的动画的错。

史蒂夫的住所在一个不起眼的小楼上，刚搬到这里时它空旷、寂寥、墙壁泛着单调的白光，他近乎疯狂地用一件又一件家具挤满这个空间，仿佛是在填补自己的心。尽管如此，他仍不时有种客居之感，这个新家没能接纳他——或者说他在内心拒绝接受这个新家，它总不时让他感到陌生，让他感觉少了些什么。  
躺在新家柔软的沙发上，史蒂夫时不时会想起自己在布鲁克林的那间小房子，相比现在这个来它要更加低矮更加狭小，但却让他感到安心。他把钥匙藏在走廊上的小花盆下面，知道这个的还有巴基，哦，巴基，史蒂夫一想到这个名字心就开始刺痛。  
那个时候他和巴基总是形影不离，巴基知道他的全部，而他也将巴基视作另一个自己。他们一同长大，形同兄弟。在外边玩累了便跑回家，或者索性就近住在对方的家里，将沙发拆开做成一张床，或者直接打一个地铺——没有什么能够难倒他们。  
现在史蒂夫已经找不到那些房子了，如同他已经找不到巴基，他们都是逝去之物，现在只能留在他的回忆中。  
公寓不远处有一间茶室，茶室里经常会有些老人关顾，史蒂夫不时会去逛一逛。那些老人们大多时候在玩桥牌，偶尔也搓麻将。史蒂夫走在他们中间，想着这些自己的同龄人们，有时候他会坐在他们身旁听他们的聊天，孙子孙女、外出工作的儿女和家里的狗，很快他便意识到，自己在他们身上也找不到归宿感。  
史蒂夫花了不少时间学习这七十年来他落下的东西，但那对他来说只是一种技能，就像即使你学会了外语但依旧迷恋母语那样。即使他已经学会麻利地破解开某个加密文件，但他依旧不能像年轻人那样把脸书或推特视为日常生活的一部分。  
他一向无法融入普通人的生活中，七十年前他是个不被任何人看好的小矮子，七十年后他是个被荣誉加身的国家英雄。但无论何时，他也没能适应军营生活，之前是太过弱小之后又是太过强大。  
只有巴基，史蒂夫想，只有巴基才能让他融入人群，然而在七十年前他就与自己永远分别。  
他无法停止去悼念他，可他连个像样的墓碑都没有——烈士陵园那不算——那里没有他，他不在那里，那只是冰冷的砌石——哪里也没有他。  
他的身体和灵魂都坠落在几百英里外的那群雪山中，永远地。  
史蒂夫曾想去找他，虽然已经过去七十多年但他想自己总能发现些什么，然而这里需要他，他既抽不出时间也不知道那里的具体位置。  
于是他只能在梦里思念他。  
巴基是他的过去，是他唯一与世界相连的存在。  
他的过去在七十年前就已经死了，而他的现在，正摇摇欲坠。

娜塔莎对他说，你的缺点就是太死板了，念旧没有什么错，忘记他们，然后向前看。  
她说的很对，他无法反驳，但她不知道有些东西他无法忘掉。  
有时下班回家后史蒂夫会关上房间里的所有灯然后坐在沙发上，只是坐着，回忆会自行浮上来，浮到他的眼前。布鲁克林的大街、军营、昔日的一张张面孔……那些曾经有那个人陪伴的日子，他以此为伴。  
不过很遗憾的是，史蒂夫的职责使他不能总是沉湎于往事，用弗瑞调侃他的话来说，还有几千座学校的教育片等着他去拯救。有时候他觉得自己是个小丑，虽然已经不用在舞台上举着坐在摩托上的超短裙女郎，但他仍旧在做类似的事，只不过是换了种形式。  
他并不抱怨，因为他知道，美国队长没有选择。  
只是，他觉得自己总是口是心非——比如那些个视频，于是他只能给自己立定更加严格的标准，使自己不要被“队长”甩下。  
某个慈善基金邀请史蒂夫参加一项儿童慈善活动，史蒂夫欣然应邀。赠送礼物的过程中一位漂亮的小姐问大家的愿望是什么，孩子们都很积极：“看到彩虹”“天空下糖果雨”“mikey的病好起来”“去一次哥斯达黎加”……  
只有一个很小的孩子，他有着黑色的眼睛和黑色的头发，瘦瘦小小的，一副黑框眼镜压在小鼻子上，他拉住史蒂夫问道：“你的愿望是什么？”  
世界和平？自由人权？癌症消失？史蒂夫思索着，刚打算展开一番规范又标准的作为美国队长的回答，那孩子突然攥紧了他的小手。  
“难道没有一个为了自己的愿望吗，像大家那样？”  
史蒂夫卡壳了，那双黑色的眼睛仿佛看穿了他的内心般，在审问着他。史蒂夫的瞳孔失焦一秒，喉咙打了个结。  
“不，我希望大家都能获得幸福。”  
史蒂夫说道，闭上了他蓝色的眼睛，现在只有他清楚，自己在那一刻想到了谁。他在男孩的脸上看到了一丝疑惑的神色，而他只能躲在自己的头盔下向他露出一个属于美国队长的标志性的笑容。  
史蒂夫不擅长欺骗——一向如此——对自已也是。

无数个平静而普通的清晨，史蒂夫独自一人奔跑在晨道上，裹挟着稀薄晨光和清晨的凉意。纤长的人影跳动在林肯纪念堂前的湖光中，宛如一切都是镜花水月，缥缈又转瞬即逝。  
当他停下脚步闭上眼睛调整呼吸时总会莫名想起那个大男孩。大男孩有着棕色的头发，浓密而柔顺，一对富有男子气概的浓眉，一双深陷的灰绿色眼睛，大而深邃，在不同的光线下会反射出不同颜色，有时候是淡蓝色有时候则碧如深潭。  
在他挺拔的鼻梁下是一弯讨人喜欢的嘴巴，甜而乖巧，每当他勾起它来时都会吸引住周围的女孩们的目光。  
他是巴基·巴恩斯，他的青梅竹马他的挚友他的战友他唯一的亲人他的——  
史蒂夫羞于启齿，有一天他梦见了巴基。他们在那个儿时经常玩耍的废旧小屋里，不知是谁从哪带来了酒，他们都醉了。梦里的巴基很随意地穿着军装，衬衣露在腰带外一角，挂在脖子里的狗牌随着他的身子左右摆动，模样就像那天自己把他从俘虏营里救出来时那样，而自己也不是那个曾经的小个子。  
他说了什么然后他俩都笑了，巴基扬起头往喉咙里猛灌了一口酒，一小缕酒从他嘴角的嘴角滑了下来滴到他敞开的领口上滴在了若隐若现露出的胸脯上，史蒂夫眼神迷离地盯着那里看了半天，突然站了起来用手抓住了巴基敞开的领口。  
红色的夕阳笼罩住了他们，这让史蒂夫有一瞬恍惚地感觉自己是踩在血里，他忘情地亲吻着巴基，他柔软的红唇他闪着光亮的眼睛他鼓囊的脸颊。  
史蒂夫不清楚自己在在什么，他只知道自己应该抱紧面前的这个人，紧紧地抱紧，再也不要和他分开——  
第二天，史蒂夫匆匆忙忙地出门，忘了钥匙也忘了手机，他从夹克的口袋里摸出了几枚硬币和纸钞，弓着身子挤进了大巴。  
他挤在人堆里跟着停停走走的车左摇右晃，好不容易抬起头时突然感觉眼前的街角晃过一个熟悉的身影，当史蒂夫挣脱下车子时那个身影已经消失了。史蒂夫茫然地在原地转着圈，身边的一切都是那么陌生，他突然觉得自己回到刚从七十年前冰冻中苏醒过来的那个时候。  
清晨的华盛顿大街上有序而忙碌，只有一个背着书包的孩子停下了脚步抬头向身旁的大高个投来惊异的目光，看着他抱着头缓慢而痛苦地对着朝阳蹲了下去。

我是个骗子是个胆小鬼，我竟然不敢告诉你。  
巴基，我愿意和你一起到世界尽头，永远不分开，巴基，我爱你。

.  
.  
.

被摇醒时史蒂夫发觉自己的枕角已经被眼泪濡湿，枕边人坐在他身边关切地看着他，淡绿色的眼睛里闪着疑惑而又温柔的光。  
“怎么啦，我的史蒂夫。”他说。  
史蒂夫恍惚了一下，突然笑了。  
“没什么，做了个旧梦，”他补充说，“一个过时之人的梦。”  
他没等对方回答便紧紧搂住了他，那是他的男孩，他亲爱的男孩。  
巴基接住了他凑过来的嘴唇并回吻了一下。  
“是两个过时之人，”他补充说，“要记住你可不是一个人。”

  
后记：感谢阅读。不太想把这个调调继续下去了哈哈，本文完全是想写点什么就动笔了基本没带脑子……掐去了计划写而不想写的部分结尾强行扭甜（）朋友们我们下个故事（坑）里见。  
盾冬故事系列计划以及废弃部分  
最后一个感想，发现盾冬真的一步也不能错，一步茬就是永远的别离。（然而即使如此现在还是ummmmm）


End file.
